The Storm never stops
by Gining
Summary: Rikku has run off to explore Spira by herself. Yuna had been worried about her for the past year. Why did Rikku run, and what's going to happen now that she's back in Besaid?
1. Chapter 1

You know, I think my brain has the most random thought pattern ever. I come up with these crazy ideas from out of no where. They just pop in my head, and wham! We have a story.

Anyway, this story will be much more lighthearted then anything I have done in the past. In fact it will (sorta) be full of romance. Humorous romance, but still. Hope you enjoy and remember the disclaimer! Gining owns no rights to Final Fantasy or any of the characters or places within. Square-Enix beat me to it.

Summery: A year after X2 and Rikku has run off to explore the world of Spira by herself. What could possibly make such a young carefree person to do something so reckless? Perhaps Yuna and the gang can find out and help her though her troubles.

--

Rikku laughed with excitement as she watched her cousin take a dramatic leap off of the airship and into the shallow water of Besaid. The reason for the jump was made known as a blond head stood just ahead waiting for her to reach him. They had spent the past three months searching after Kimahri found a sphere that had what looked to be him on it. Instead it was a man named Shuyin, but he had to be stopped anyway. So maybe it was a good thing that the sphere was found after all.

Her dark friend stood beside her, a very small smile on her face as she watched the newly reunited couple.

"See how happy they look?" Rikku asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, I'll admit. They do appear rather happy." Paine answered.

A shout from the shore drew everyone's attention as Wakka shouted his way of greeting the couple. "Hey, get a room ya two!"

Rikku laughed as Tidus answered him before Yuna took a hold of his hand and raced toward the shore to meet with old friend's once again. She noticed the small purple bundle Lulu held in her hands and figured out that she had finally had the child everyone had been waiting for.

"Come on, Paine. We should go too!" Rikku said as she skipped down the hatch and into the cool water. Paine followed, but at a much more normal pace.

"Glad to see you all back, ya." Wakka said as soon as they arrived. "We've been so worried about you. Especially you." He turned and faced Yuna with a look of mock anger. "You can't imagine how many nights we lay awake hoping you would come home safe."

Yuna blushed and appeared to be repentant. "Oops?"

Tidus laughed. "You been hanging out with Rikku too long." He said. "Now you're starting to act like her."

Rikku rounded on him and got up as close to his face as she could. "What's that supposed to mean, huh? What's wrong with me?"

"Hey, hey. I was just kidding. I didn't mean anything bad by it." He tried to defend himself.

The group of friends laughed as Rikku pretended to scoff before she looked around and noticed all the people there. It seemed as if the whole island was gathered on the beach. "What's everyone doing down here?" She asked. "Didn't anyone stay in the village?"

Lulu was the first to answer her question. "We saw something out in the water. Many of the villagers thought maybe it was a fiend and came to fight it. That was when Tidus showed up and you guys flew in from the sky."

"That makes sense I guess."

Getting tired of standing around since she didn't know this group well with the exception of Yuna and Rikku; Paine began to follow the group of people who were slowly making their way back to Besaid Village.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rikku shouted after her.

"To get something to eat. I didn't help save Spira only to starve to death on this beach." She replied as she continued on the path.

"We should be heading back ourselves." Lulu agreed. "Vidina needs to be fed as well." As if hearing his name was enough, the baby in her arms began to squirm and cry. Wakka wrapped one arm around her shoulders and led her back, as Tidus wrapped his around Yuna's waist and they walked back too.

Rikku was left standing alone on the shore and she turned around to stare off over the sea for only a moment. Spira was saved again. Yuna had found Tidus and he was real this time. No longer a dream. Lulu and Wakka seemed so happy now that they had each other.

She sighed happily before a smile graced her face. "Just the way things should be." She whispered.

"Hey Rikku! You coming?" Tidus shouted from the top of the cliff path.

She snapped out of her reverie before running off to catch up with them.

--

**(One Year later)**

Yuna smiled as she read the letter in her hand. She had just received it that morning and was always so happy to read on what her cousin had been doing. It seemed as if she visited New Home a lot, but never stayed for very long. Cid was back as his position as Al Bhed leader. One that fit him quite well. Paine was doing well in Bevelle. She now worked along side Barali in helping to restore Spira in a way that no one group has all power like before.

Leblanc and her goons still stayed in the old Guado mansion, but it seemed as no one minded. After the death of Measter Seymour none of the Guado felt right taking up residence inside. The letter also mentioned Gippal and how everyone was really starting to turn to him and his little group whenever they had questions about machina.

There was so much more included in the letter, but something about it bothered her. Yuna set the letter down on the desk in front of her and sighed. She couldn't seem to place what it was, but her cousin's letter didn't seem right.

Tidus entered the room just then and saw her down-turned lips. He moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. "What's the matter, Yuna?" He asked carefully. Seeing the paper on the table he brightened. "Oh hey! Is that from Rikku?" He asked as he picked it up to read for himself.

Yuna sighed again. "Yes, it is. It seems as all of Spira is doing good. Everyone is happy again."

He nodded and let out a sound as if he was listening to her but instead was concentrating on reading. When he was finished he placed it down again before asking the question that was bothering him. "This is great and all, but what about Rikku?"

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Rikku. In her letters she tells us all about the people around Spira, but never once has she told how she was doing. Even if we wanted to write her back, we can't. She moves so much and never tells us where she is."

Slowly Yuna's jaw dropped and she brought one hand up to cover it. Tidus had inadvertently answered the question that was plaguing her. They never knew how Rikku was because she had never told them. For the past year she had been writing to them telling them all about the world and not herself. If it had only been one or two letters, they would have thought nothing of it. But Rikku wrote overall about seventeen letters. And not a single one of them told them about herself.

"We need to find her and find out what's wrong." Yuna said worried.

"Now I'm sure Rikku's fine. Someone would have told us if she was hurt, right?" Tidus tried to convince the ex- high summoner.

Yuna sighed once more. "I guess you're right."

--

A young woman traveled alone through the trails inside of the Omega dungeon. Sure it was hard, not to mention dark and scary. But she wanted to go back to the place they had defeated Omega one last time. In fact she was on a journey to visit everyplace they had when the small group was all together. She didn't know why, but something was compelling her to do this. If any of her friends found out what she was doing, they would surely stop her. But that was why in all her letters she never mentioned where she was or where she was going next.

Fiends were harder now that she was alone, but it was a break from the loneliness that crept up on her when she stopped. A wraith appeared in front of her and she pulled out her white mage sphere prepared to give it a good dose of Holy. It lashed out at her first and she quickly dodged before it do do too much damage. Her arm was sore now where it connected, but she managed to pull off the offensive spell without trouble. The wraith disappeared in a flash of pyerflies. Dropping to the ground, Rikku inspected the gash on her arm where it had hit her.

"Another scar to match the rest." She said half joking. She was tempted to leave it and allow it to heal on it's own, but the blood would only draw more fiends. Not really paying attention to what she was doing, Rikku cast a low level healing spell to close the wound. Now that she was cured, she picked up her ruck sack and picked up where she left off.

Omega's tomb was just ahead. If she was quiet she could make it without alerting any more fiends of her presence. Just as she took the first step into the chamber, her foot slipped and she came crashing down on the hard stone ground. A loud "Oof!" of pain escaped from her lips.

Her hands quickly clasped over her mouth and her eyes went wide as she realized what she had just done. The green swirls darted around surveying if it was safe or not. They stopped when she noticed a man in dark robes standing on the middle of the chamber.

"Who are you?" He asked. Rikku pulled into herself at how loud his voice. She tried to open her mouth to answer, but fear made her mute. "Who are you?" He asked again.

This time she managed to find the courage to speak. "Umm, I'm Rikku?" She winced when it came out as a question and not an answer.

One side of his lips turned up as he thought about her answer. "Really now? The young Al Bhed traveler?" His voice was still loud but not as it was before.

"How did...?" She began as she pulled herself to her feet.

"How did I know?" He finished her question for her. She nodded. "I am the monk banished here for betraying the teachings of Yevon. I am the fiend who lived her for seven hundred years. I am Omega!"

Rikku found it hard to believe. "Didn't we defeat you three years ago?" She asked weakly.

Omega laughed at her. "In a way, yes you have. But only the fiend part of me. The real me, the man standing here now has been waiting for a worthy opponent. Miss Al Bhed, I challenge you to a duel. If you live, I will allow you to leave without fear of punishment for trespassing in my territory. However, if I win, you will be forced to remain here forever."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'If I live?'" She tried to ask, but he did not give an answer. Instead she found a fist hitting squarely in her mid-section. The air was knocked out of her as she flew back and landed on the ground.

Fighting back to urge to vomit, Rikku gulped down an elixir before grabbing her twin daggers. The thief sphere was one of her quickest she had, and it seemed she would need it in this fight. Leaping over his next attack, Rikku turned in mid-air and slashed at him from behind. Omega stumbled but remained standing. He laughed sinisterly as his fist flew up and connected with her face.

Rikku could taste blood in her mouth as she landed. For a second she almost wished he would take his fiend form. The hits seemed mild compared to how he hit now. Unless she could think of a way to win quickly, she had a feeling he was really going to kill her like he said.

She allowed the dress sphere to augment her abilities for a moment as she tried to think of a way out of this. She thought of her Berserker sphere. Even if she did seem to lose control in it, it had the added speed boost she needed. Plus it had better defense then thief. A flash of light surrounded her as she changed. However when it was gone, she realized that she was not standing in the Berserker dress. Dark armor covered her from head to toe. And in her hand she held a very heavy weapon that only one other person was able to wield well.

"Dark Knight?" She shouted in shock. How did she expect to move fast in this? Omega must have known it too, for he was closing in for another blow. Without thought, Rikku brought the sword up to parry his attack. She brought it down slowly but the power behind it was enough to slow him down.

Now that he was nursing a wound on his leg, Omega began using magic. A shot of gravity was thrown at her and Rikku clenched her teeth from the pain. When it was over she was breathing heavy and starting to stumble. They were only ten minutes in the fight and she was already worn out. "Charon!" Was heard shouted next as she decided that since she was already losing, she might as well go out with a bang.

To her amazement, Omega fell under the power of the attack and did not move. Rikku stood in place and waited. When he did not move, she dropped the sword and fell to the ground exhausted. Her lids seemed so heavy now and she fought to keep her eyes open. Eventually she lost the fight and fell into sweet darkness.

--

"She is still alive? I am surprised. This one is tougher then she appears. But perhaps it would be better if we moved her..." The voice trailed off as if they had left the room.

Rikku attempted to open her eyes, but something was covering them and preventing her from seeing. She lifted one hand to reach out and pull it away. Something wrapped around her wrist and forced her hand back to her side. With a frown, she obeyed. At least for the moment.

"What's going on?" She whispered for fear of being heard by the wrong people.

Whoever was beside her chuckled lowly. They did not answer and only served to make her more anxious. Who knew who they were and what they planned to do with her?

"And then once we do that we can..." The person had entered once more and stopped before finishing the sentence. They seemed to know she was awake. Rikku couldn't even hear footsteps moving but knew they were beside her now. "How are we feeling?" The voice was neutral making it hard to tell if they were male or female. "You fought against Omega and won. It has been over seven hundred years since he lost a fight. An impressive feat for sure."

"I don't care." Rikku spat out. "I just want to know what is going on."

"I'm sure you do, but I'm afraid we can't tell you that. Now why don't you rest some more before you leave. You will need it."

"I'm not..." Before she was able to say tired a yawn escaped from her mouth. "I'm not tired." She tried to say again, but it was quickly followed by the sound of light snoring.

"Do you think it was wise to have brought her here? Rikku was not dead when you found her."

"I know she wasn't. Omega told me as much. But I couldn't bare seeing her alone on that hard stone floor of that dungeon. Don't worry though. We will be sending her back soon enough. Her friends are waiting for her arrival on Besaid."

--

Wakka and Tidus were off in Luca while the woman stayed home. The league season had just begun and they were determined that Besaid was going to take the trophy this year. So it was no surprise they were not around when it happened.

Lulu and Yuna had gone down to the beach with Vidina for the afternoon. Even at a year old the boy seemed to enjoy the water. He toddled off by himself a bit as the woman talked. They became so engrossed in the conversation that neither of them noticed when he grew farther away from them. The boy had seen something interesting on the far side of the beach and was determined to know what it was. His one year old mind was always wanting to know and find out more, and today was no different.

He had just about reached his goal when his mother realized he was gone. Trying not to panic, Lulu searched for him while calling his name. No mother likes the idea of losing a child, and Lulu was no exception. When she found him, she scooped him up in her arms and scolded the boy. But it was Yuna's gasp of shock that stopped the rant.

"Lulu, look!" Yuna yelled before running past and throwing herself into the sand where Vidina had been heading. "It's a person!" She grabbed the person's shoulder and gently rolled her over. Blond hair hid her face at first, and Yuna brushed it aside to get a view of it. The shock began to turn to gasps of fear as she saw her cousin's face revealed. "Rikku! Rikku, wake up!"

"I'm going to go get one of the men in the village. Luzzu perhaps. He can carry her back for us." Lulu spoke up before running off.

While she was gone, Yuna tried every white spell she could remember to try and resuscitate Rikku. Nothing seemed to be working. It was as if her cousin was bound and determined not to wake up. It seemed like hours later before help arrived.

"Lady Yuna. Please step back. I'll need room to pick her up and carry her. Lulu told me what happened."

"She won't wake up. I tried everything I could think of." Tears streamed down her face at the thought of something bad happening.

"Do not worry. Once we arrive back at the village, we can examine her closer. It may be she just needs to rest some more."

"Luzzu, I pray you're right."

--

It was three days later when she awoke. The two blitz players had returned by then, and both of them were as surprised as Yuna had been when she found Rikku. Yet, even though Tidus was home, Yuna never left Rikku's side. She refused to leave too long in case she were to wake up while she was not there.

One the third day, Yuna had just nodded her head to get a little sleep when she heard gentle moaning coming from the bed beside her. Trying to hold back her excitement just in case; she leaned and knelt on the floor next to the bed. "Rikku?" She called softly.

The girl in question rubbed her eyes tiredly before looking around. "Huh? Where am I now?" She questioned.

"You're in Besaid. We found you on the beach three days ago. You have been asleep ever since."

Rikku sat up so fast, Yuna was knocked back to the floor. "Besaid!" She shouted so loud Yuna had to cover her ears. "I have to go, I can't stay here!" Ignoring her cousin on the floor next to her, Rikku jumped out of bed and rushed for the door. She was stopped by Wakka's bare chest as he had just entered at the same time she was trying to leave. The impact knocked her back and she landed hard on her butt on the floor. "Owwww." She cried as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"What's up with you?" He asked as he held one hand for her to take so he could help her back to her feet. "Why you running out of here like the place caught fire or something?"

"I'm sorry, Wakka. I can't explain. Please just let me past?" She clasped her hands together and pleaded with him.

"No can do, ya. You have to tell me why first." he replied before looking over her shoulder. "Oh, hey Yuna. Wondered what happened to you. Never seen to leave, so I thought you would still be here."

Rikku turned slowly. Yuna had never left her side? She almost felt bad for what she was trying to do after hearing that. "Yunie..."

"Wakka is right. We were so worried about you, and I didn't want you to wake up alone and get scared. So I stayed and watched over you."

"Aww guys. You're going to make me cry now." Rikku sniffed once and rubbed a stray tear away. "But really, I can't stay here. I have to go."

"But you just woke up, ya. You can't leave yet. Why you wanna go so badly anyway?" Wakka asked.

Both of them stared at her waiting for an answer. Rikku used her toe to play with the floor. "Because it hurts. You can't imagine how much it hurts to see everyone so happy around me. I was in Gagazet a while ago, and even Kimahri had found someone! I'm tired of being the odd one out! I'm tired of watching everyone else having a happy ending while I sit on the sideline and watch!"

"So that's why you ran off by yourself." Yuna said as it dawned on her. "That's why you never mentioned anything about yourself in your letters. You were scared of us finding out how unhappy you were."

Rikku nodded as her gaze dropped to the floor. Wakka watched as Yuna settled her cheek in her hand and tilted her head. A sure sign she was thinking of something. A bright smile crossed her face next as an idea presented itself.

"It looks like we need to find you a boyfriend then!" She exclaimed.

Wakka's face grew bright as well, as if he agreed with the plan. Rikku backed away from the pair. Fear was etched on her face. Somehow, she did not see this going over well.

--


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry everyone that this took so long to get out. My computer kinda crashed on me the other week. I had to go out and get a new one. While I'm still learning all the new stuff, I figured out the most important things. (Like my documents!) So anyway, here's chapter two and I attempted to keep the characters IC even though they are in situations not normally found in. Hope you like!

* * *

"So first off, we need to figure out what type of guy would be perfect for you. He can't be too tall, otherwise you would look funny next to him. He can't be too old or people will say you're only after his gil."

Rikku listened with only half attention as Yuna went on rambling about what type of guy would be the one for her. She rested her chin on her hands before dropping her head onto the table where she was sitting. After the conversation between Wakka and Yuna, she had been taken over to Yuna's place where Yuna proceeded in this one sided conversation.

Unfortunately for her, she let out a sigh at the most imperfect time. Yuna had been going through a list of possible guys she could go out with. The sigh was heard just as she mentioned Bickson from the Luca Goers ball team.

"You're right, Rikku! Bickson would be perfect for you. He's nice looking, young, likes sports. I'll call him up right away!" Not even waiting for a response, Yuna ran off to do just as she said.

Rikku opened her mouth to protest, but it was too late. Yuna was gone. With a small whine, she dropped her head back to the table. "Why me?"

"Why you what?" Tidus' voice asked as he entered the room. He walked past her and to the cooling unit. Opening the door he reached in and pulled out a fruit before biting into it. He turned to face her once more. "Gonna answer?"

"Huh? Oh, that." She had lifted her head after he entered and stared at him. "It's nothing." She lied.

"Yeah right." He came closer and sat across the table from her. Now that his face was level with her, he stared her straight in her eyes. "Rikku, you have been on the move for the past year. In all the letters you wrote us, you never mentioned a thing about yourself. Don't you think we deserve to know how you had been doing?"

She scratched the side of her cheek in thought. Maybe he was right. She should have told them more. But to be honest, she knew this was exactly what would have happened. "Look, I didn't want you all involved, okay? Maybe I was wrong, but it is my life." She was getting defensive now and he knew it. Getting the hint, Tidus stood.

"Perhaps you're right. It is your life, but that doesn't mean you can just cut your friends out of it." He took another bite of fruit and winced. "While you're here though, think you can have a look at that thing? It's not as cold as it should be."

With a shake of her head, Rikku agreed. "Sure why not? Looks like I'll be around for a while."

"Great, thanks Rikku. You're the best!"

Yuna entered the room with a over sized smile on her face at that moment. "Great news! Bickson said he was free tonight, and that he would love a date with you. We can find a way into Luca by evening, he promised to show you all the sites of the city."

"The player Bickson?" Tidus asked shocked. He had just started to get along with the man, but he never imagined Rikku dating him.

"Yup, isn't it wonderful? I told him all about Rikku and he seemed so eager to meet her. Now some on, we have to get you ready." Yuna grabbed Rikku's hand and dragged her back to the bedroom. She thought that new clothes would be in order before Rikku's big date.

Tidus watched with an expression of amusement as Rikku was led away.

--

"So you're the Lady Yuna's cousin. Funny, you look nothing like her." It was the first words Rikku heard when she met the player. And even though she wanted to get upset, she found that it wasn't worth making an issue over.

Yuna had taken her out that afternoon and she was now standing in a new knee length emerald green dress. Even Wakka had mentioned how it helped to bring out the color of her eyes when she had put it on.

"Well no matter. We can still have fun together." Bickson had continued talking and reached out to grab her hand. Rikku was slightly shocked at first, but he was nice about it. Very gently he wrapped her arm within his. "So where would you like to go first?" He paused as he looked around where they were. "Over there is the stadium, in the center of the city we have shops and restaurants." He pointed in the different directions.

Rikku was almost amazed with how polite he was being. She wondered if this was the same guy she had met two years ago. Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad after all. "How about we get something to eat? Then you can show me some of those other places you pointed out."

"Alright, we can do that." He smiled as he led her farther into the city. They made small talk, mostly about his blitz team and all, as they walked. While Rikku liked the sport, she was quickly starting to lose interest in it. But it was all he wanted to tell her. The last game he played, how he made the winning goal, even how he managed to learn new technicks by watching the other team.

Lucky for Rikku they had arrived at the restaurant, and she was spared more stories. Or so she thought. During dinner he continued to tell her all about the other teams and how he planned on taking the cup once the tournaments began. If she had a vengeful spirit, she might have listened closer and went and told the other teams of his plans. She ate her dinner in silence, not an easy task for someone used to doing all the talking. Then she was in for another shock when the server brought two bills. Bickson expected her to pay for her own food!

It wasn't the fact she didn't have enough gil. After the past three years, she had way more then she would ever need. But if this was a date, shouldn't he have payed? Even more so since the date wasn't her idea. Ignoring the little voice in the back her mind that told her to hurt him, she stood when he did after dropping the required gil on the table.

He still planned on taking her to the stadium for a tour. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Rikku allowed him to lead her there. He continued to tell her all about why he began playing blitzball and how he worked hard to train to become the star he was. She was hardly able to say anything herself.

By the time night fell, she was eager to leave. "I had a very nice time tonight, Lady Rikku. I hope that you would consider doing this again soon?"

Rikku smiled as she gave him the pleasure of kissing her hand. "Maybe, we'll see. I'm sure Yunie has some other dates in mind after this." Yevon help her if she did. It couldn't get as bad as this she hoped.

"I understand. Until we meet again then."

He watched as she boarded the airship that was waiting to take her back to Besaid. As soon as the hatch closed, Rikku ran off to her room to clean herself up. Though all she had was a sink to use, it would be enough to at least wash of the remains of his kiss from her skin.

"How rude was he?" She shouted to the empty space. "I can't believe that man!" She stomped her foot in aggravation. Taking a deep breath next helped to calm her down until they landed. She couldn't wait to tell her cousin all about the so called 'wonderful' time she had.

--

The village was quiet as she entered. Everyone had already gone to sleep as they didn't expect any visitors that night. But Rikku wasn't really a visitor. For the time being, this was her home. Using thief skills, Rikku sneaked over to Yuna's house and let herself in. She tried to remain as silent as she could so she would not wake up the sleeping couple. She was doing good too, until the door to her room creaked.

She winced waiting for Yuna to emerge. When that didn't happen she opened it the rest of the way and was just about to enter when Tidus spoke up.

"In awful late. You must have had a good time." The light from the main room flickered on and she saw him sitting on a chair.

Her shoulders dropped as she joined him out there. Plopping herself on the couch she answered. "Not really. All he wanted to talk about was blitzball and himself. I never got to say more then five words the whole time."

"Whoa. Someone managed to keep you quiet? I'm going to have to ask him the secret."

She scowled before throwing a pillow at his face. He caught it easily and placed it beside him. "So it didn't go well."

"No kidding." Rikku snapped.

He ignored her as he continued. "I knew it wouldn't. But Yuna didn't believe me. But I think I have a better idea anyway."

"Not you too?" She jumped from her seat and almost bolted, but he held a hand up wanting her to hear what he had to say.

"You said Bickson talked too much and was too interested in sports. How about someone who is more of a listener? You like to talk, and he likes to listen. What do you say?"

She scratched her cheek in thought. Tidus did know her a little better then her cousin did anyway. Maybe his idea would work. "Okay, who do you have in mind?"

Tidus grinned. "Issaru."

--

Issaru came to the small island village the next afternoon. He wanted Rikku to feel more at ease if he were to come to her then the other way around. Rikku was shocked when he arrived carrying a wicker basket on his arm.

"What is that?" She asked pointing at the object.

Issaru smiled and lifted it so she could see the basket better. "Just a basket. I thought it would be nice to enjoy a picnic while we walk the trails here.

"That's so sweet!" She hopped on her toes as she thought about all the wonderful treats he must have brought.

"I'm glad you approve. Shall we be off then, my lady? It would be prudent to be in the shade during the hottest part of the day." He held his arm out waiting for her.

Already he was making Rikku feel special. Perhaps Tidus knew what he was doing. The date just started she she was enjoying it so far.

Just as Tidus had mentioned he was a good listener. Issaru was letting Rikku to be the one to do most of the talking. While she enjoyed it, Rikku felt that maybe he wasn't enjoying her as much as she him.

"Am I boring you, Issaru? You haven't said much." She asked after they had been walking for a time.

"Not at all, my lady. In fact I am having a rather gratifying experience." he replied in a gentle manner.

Rikku scratched her cheek as she tried to understand just what he said. It wasn't as if she was stupid, but she was used to a more casual conversation.

"I am having fun." He explained when he saw her confusion.

"Oh, okay! I'm glad." Her smile returned once more as she pointed out a spot where they could stop. "Why don't we eat there? The waterfall would be a nice back round to have."

"That would be perfect." He reached into the basket he carried and pulled out a blanket. "Why don't you spread this out under that tree? Just be mindful that you don't fall off the cliff."

Rikku resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn't as if she was dumb enough to fall. Maybe if she was pushed, sure. Isarru was just looking out for her though. She had to admire that. He joined her after she had spread the sheet. Making sure she was far away from the stream, he began unloading the basket. An eyebrow went up as Rikku watched what he took out.

Spread out before her was an assortment of what appeared to be healthy snacks and other foods. Many of it were foods she had only heard about, never seen. But she was not about to turn it away. Maybe it really was good, just as it was good for her. Moving closer to the ex-summoner, she reached out and took the sandwich he handed her.

She took a small bite at first to get a taste for it. As soon as she had, Rikku wished she had never done it in the first place. It tasted stiff and much like the packaging the machina her father used to ship things in.

"What is that matter, Lady Rikku? Does it not satisfy?" Isarru took once glance at her face before asking.

"What is this stuff?" She asked after quickly spitting it out.

"Why it's a mixture of natural plants and spices guaranteed to help your body feel and look healthier. It is used to boost metabolism and raise immunity levels." He explained as he tried to pass her something else to try.

She waved her hands in front of her as she declined the offer. "Um, no thanks. I don't think I'm as hungry as I thought. Besides, I don't need any more mataba..bo.."

"Metabolism."

"Right! You go ahead and sit here and eat. I'm going to go hang out over near that tree." She pointed to the aforementioned tree before hopping to her feet and taking off.

Issaru watched with hidden worry as she began climbing the trunk of the tree. As soon as he saw her foot slip he was right there under her. "Lady Rikku, please. You must come down, it is dangerous for you to be up there like that."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine!" She called down to him. She stretched her arm out a little as if reaching for something. "I do this all the time!" Just as she said that her footing slipped and she started to come crashing down through the branches until she was hanging upside down in front of him by the back of her knees. But she was smiling and clutching something close to her chest.

Issaru did not look pleased at all. "That was not very wise. You could have seriously hurt yourself." He scolded. "Now, come down here where you will be safe."

Rikku pouted before pulling herself back up and jumping down to her feet. He inspected her closely as soon as she landed. A scowl crossed his features as he noticed scratches all over both legs.

"Whatever made you pull such a foolish stunt?" He asked as he healed the torn flesh.

But Rikku was still smiling as she held out the object in her arms. "I saw this. It's a Besaid mango. Said to be one of the sweetest fruits. I had to try and get it so I could take it back with me." She showed off the orange oval shaped fruit to him.

Issaru sighed. "Perhaps we have had enough for one day. Why don't we head back to the village now?"

"You know, maybe that's a good idea. Here, I'll help you clean up the picnic."

"No, it's quite alright. You sit there and rest. I'll clean it up."

Rikku sighed herself as she sat and watched. When he was done, they headed back all the while him making sure she didn't stumble or fall.

--

"But it went so well at first! What happened?"

"Well..." Rikku scratched her cheek as she thought just how to phrase it. "I liked him, but I think he needs someone who's not quite as adventurous. I need room to move, explore, a chance to get hurt if I want."

Tidus shook his head. Rikku was being too picky. "So you want someone who will let you be you?"

"Well who wouldn't?"

"Alright, I get it."

"Issaru was nice, but a bit overprotective. He got upset when I tried to climb a tree!"

"Rikku, didn't you fall out of that tree too?"

"Na-uh. Not really."

He smiled as he shook his head. "Ok, so Issaru didn't work out. Who else do we know that's single?" He scratched his head as he thought.

"You know, I think I'm fine being single. You really don't have to look for me."

"I don't think so. You left us for a year because you weren't fine with being alone. Oh I know! How about Buddy? You guys got along great when you were helping Yuna find me."

Rikku stood from her seat and waved her hands wildly in front of her. "No way, Na-uh. I don't think so. Besides, I think he already has a girl he likes." She was bluffing, but did Tidus know that?

"Ok, so not Buddy then. How about...?"

Yuna and Lulu entered the small kitchen then deep in conversation. They stopped only when Lulu noticed Rikku standing.

"Ah, Rikku. It is good to see you. I was hoping you would be here. Since your date with Issaru did not work out, I thought you might like to meet someone else. I thought of a nice Al Bhed man you might like to meet."

"Well, Al Bhed would be nice." She gave a half grin as she asked her next question. "Who is it?"

"It's a surprise. He asked me to have you meet him tomorrow night at the moonflow."

"That's sounds romantic. Alright, I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit." Yuna cheered. She knew who Lulu planned, and even if Bickson didn't work out, she knew this guy had to.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Not much to say here. But I think I may have given too much away in this chapter. Next one may be the last. We'll see. Anyway, Gining does not own the characters or places in Final Fantasy X(2), only a copy of the game.

--

The next night found Rikku standing next to the moonflow dressed in a fancy green dress and heels. Lulu had helped her pick the outfit out from Yuna's closet. It was a shock that it even fit the young woman so well. For the third time, Rikku glanced to the sky wondering where her date for the night was. He was leaving a bad impression being so late.

"Cid's girl! You came!" Someone shouted from behind her.

Rikku slowly turned around hoping that the voice did not belong to... "Gippal. You're my date?"

"You better believe it. Lulu and I were talking the other day, she said that you were looking for a boyfriend."

"You have got to be kidding me!" She replied in disbelief.

Her shock did nothing to deter him. "Come on, you're going to have fun, I promise." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Mmm, you spell good. Nothing like the woman over in Djose. What is it?"

"It's called soap. People use it to get clean." She snapped back to him sarcastically.

"What's your problem tonight? I thought you wanted to go out with me. It's been your dream since we were about seven."

She sighed before rolling her swirled eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that you're not who I was expecting to meet here." Rikku tried to explain. "When Lulu told me an Al Bhed wanted to go out, I didn't think it was you. Weren't you after Yunie anyway?" She leaned over and used one finger to point in his face.

He held his hands up in front of him in a defensive stance. "Hey, hey. You know. She has that other guy anyway. It's not as if I ever had a chance."

"Oh I see! So I'm just second rate then?" She huffed and turned away from him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh com'on Rikku, you know it's not like that." He moved so that he was standing in front of her, but Rikku just turned away again. "Ok, I'm sorry, but to tell the truth, when your friend called me, I really was happy. I thought I finally had the chance that I never had before. When I joined the Crimson squad, it was as if all my dreams were shattered. I thought and wrote you all the time, but never had the nerve to send the letters. I ended up burning them after the whole den incident."

Slowly Rikku faced him once more. "You serious?"

He shook his head. "So can we just continue with our plans as if the past never happened?"

She scratched her cheek in thought. "Alright, I guess it won't hurt." Looping her arm through his, Gippal began walking with her as they traveled the moonflow's edge.

"Sure is quiet out here." Gippal said after about a half hour of silence.

"But it's nice, you know." Rikku tried to add. "Hey, look over there!" She pointed ahead of them before running off.

Gippal took off after her finally catching her when she stopped near a bridge. "What was that about?"

She had a serious look on her face and a glassy far away gaze in her eyes. "Right here is where I first became a guardian."

"_Open your eyes." He leaned over her inspecting whether she would make a decent guardian or not. The girl in front of him slowly open one then the other swirled eye. "As I thought."_

Rikku shook her head shaking the thought away. "All I wanted was save Yunie, and somehow we did it! Tidus faded away then, but then the fayth sent him back. Everyone was so happy." She clasped her hands in front of her and did a small hop in place. "It was so romantic."

"Romantic? When have you ever been interested in romance?" He scoffed.

"Hey!" She kicked him in his shin forcing him to hop around one one foot. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

In between shouts of pain, Gippal answered. "It wasn't supposed to be mean. I just meant that your so tomboyish. Cid raised you to like machina and things like that."

She scratched her cheek once more. Well, since you put it that way."

"Tell you what. Why don't we start over? Let's pretend like we don't know each other and continue our date."

Thinking about it for a second, Rikku agreed. "Sounds good." She turned around as if she were waiting for someone.

Gippal took her lead and called her name. "Lady Rikku? I'm glad you could make it. My name's Gippal."

With a smile on her face, Rikku turned. "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lulu has told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope?" He asked as he kissed the back of her hand.

"She sure did. So what did you have planned for our date tonight?"

"I thought a nice ride on the shoopuff, then a outside concert provided by Tobli would be nice."

"That sounds wonderful."

--

Rikku arrived back on Besaid Island early the next day. As she entered the village, she could see Lulu at her hut with a smug look. Walking over, she joined the mage.

"You had a good time I assume?"

"Very nice, we even watched a concert together."

"I knew he would be perfect for you." Lulu smiled openly. It quickly changed to a frown at Rikku's next statement.

"But it's not going to work between us. While we agreed to stay friends, we decided that any more then that would be too much. Thanks for trying though." She grinned before yawning and walking away. "No offense, but I'm tired now and need to go to sleep. Talk to you later, Lu!"

Entering her hut, Lulu was greeted by the sight of her husband and son eating breakfast.

"Did I hear it didn't work out between them?"

She glared at him quickly. "Just eat your breakfast."

"Hey, don't get upset with me. I just asked a question, ya."

"Ya, ya." Vidina repeated after his father. The two parents just sat and stared at one another.

--

A Ronso entered Besaid village late morning. Yuna and Tidus were the first to greet him.

"Kimahri, you came to visit. What brings you all the way down here?" Yuna asked as she hugged him.

"Kimahri came to see Rikku. Heard she was looking for dates."

"Wait a minute." Tidus rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "You're not trying to date her yourself are you?"

Kimahri shook his head. "No, Kimahri bring friend." A man entered the town just after he spoke.

"Yaibal! It's good to see you again." Yuna said.

"Lady Yuna, I'm so happy to be able to see you too! When I heard Rikku was looking for a date, I jumped at the chance. I had always wanted to go out with someone famous, and here was my chance." He paused to look around quickly. "But wait. I don't see her anywhere. Where is she?"

Yuna laughed softly before answering. "She's sleeping now. It seemed as her date last night went long and she need to rest up a bit. We were going to wake her up soon to eat."

"Then I shall wait for her then. I'll wait until then, and after that I will show her just what we crusaders can do!" After a quick salute, Yaibal walked away.

The trio left behind gave a collective sigh as he did so.

"So uh, how do you think Rikku is going to take this?" Tidus asked first. He grimaced as he thought about how it was going to go.

"Kimahri, I can't imagine you really think he would be good for Rikku. Why did you really bring him?" Yuna added.

Kimahri sighed and shook his head once more. "Kimahri agree, but Yaibal is persistent. Would not give up until he meet Rikku."

"Well I guess that's it then. Poor Rikku though."

--

When Rikku heard she was going to be going out on another date, she almost fled. But Wakka's strong grip held her in place.

"No way you're running now, ya. That's not the Rikku I know."

"Oh com'on, Wakka." She whined. Enough had been enough. "I can't stand any more. I'll go crazy! I'll..." She didn't get to finish as Tidus walked over.

"What's going on? The whole village can here you two over here." He said as he arrived.

"Rikku is being difficult, ya. You try telling her that we are setting her up on dates for her own good." He struggled to answer as Rikku fought before finally allowing her to just fall to the ground.

"Ow, you big meanie! That hurt."

Tidus laughed before kneeling down to her level. "Wakka's right you know. Think about what you would be doing if you weren't going out."

Rikku huffed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I would be out exploring Spira for treasure."

"You mean hiding in Spira." Tidus corrected. "Tell us again why you disappeared for a year." Tidus smiled as he trapped her back into her own confession.

"Alright, alright. I get the point. Where's the next contestant?"

Wakka and Tidus glanced to one another and grinned. Payback.

--

"And so then after joining up with Nooj and the Youth League, he sent me here to this island to find the Lady Yuna. We knew that if only she were on our side, then we would be able.."

Yaibal droned on and on. Rikku wondered how Nooj was able to put up with him. He was a very excitable guy. She wondered not for the first time if this was what people thought of her to be like. But she was never this talkative. In fact there were many times when she was the most silent one in the group. The destruction of home was a good example.

She nodded her head from time to time giving the appearance of listening, but the truth was, he was hard to follow. Yaibal jumped subjects so fast, that she had a hard time keeping up with what he was telling her.

"So, what do you think, Lady Rikku?" He had asked for her opinion, but before she could even come back out of her thoughts and answer he was off talking again.

Instead she worked on eating the food in front of her. He had brought a boat and rowed them out to a secluded part of the island where they could enjoy a picnic lunch without interference. Rikku sighed as she looked around. This really was a nice area, she was surprised he even knew how to find it.

Something in the reeds caught her attention and she stood to see what it was. Yaibal was still talking, not even noticing she had stood up and was walking away. When he finally did she, she almost frightened her more then whatever she was hunting.

"Hey, Lady Rikku! What are you doing way over there?" He shouted before running over. "Foods here, you don't need to get more! I brought plenty."

"Yaibal, shh!" She told him sharply. Leaving him where he was, she moved closer to the reeds. Just as she thought she was close enough to see, something jumped out and pinned her to the ground. She shrieked in shock as she wrestled to get free. "Yaibal, help!"

He stood in place unsure what to do. When his mind connected with his body again, he used it to throw himself at the fiend and knock it off Rikku. However doing so changed the object of the fiend's attention. It moved faster then Yaibal could see and crashed into him knocking him back and out.

"Alright, fine. We do this the hard way." Rikku reached into the bag on her thigh and pulled out a sphere. "Dark knight? Well, it worked before. Why not again?" Slipping it into a grid, she transformed outfits. The light brought the fiend running where it tried to do to Rikku what it did for Yaibal. Instead though, she lifted her weapon and parried the attack. The wolf like fiend flew to the side.

It shook off thew blow and stood poised to attack once more.

"I don't have time for this!" Rikku shouted before rushing in. "Bio." She commanded hoping to at least weaken the wolf. It worked well enough to give her a small advantage. "Nice knowing you." She whispered as she dodged an attack and gave one of her own. The wolf howled in pain before floating away in a cloud of pyerflies.

She watched them for a moment before remembering Yaibal. "Oh no! I almost forgot!" As her outfit changed back she raced over to see how he was. He was still out cold and she groaned as she thought about how she would now have to carry him back to the village by herself. "Man, I just have all the luck, don't I?" She rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm. "Wait, I don't think I do. Paine took that sphere."

Hefting the heavy man over her shoulder, she slowly carried him back to the boat before rowing back to the other side of the island.

--

"She has done it again. This time was willingly. It seems she still cannot let go of the past."

"Oh stop teasing. Leave him alone. It's hard enough as it is." A second lighter voice chimed in.

"But it is the truth. She fights as if..."

"Don't say it." Another voice joined interrupting whatever was going to be said next. "Rikku would never do as you suggest."

"But you do notice how much her mental barrier falls whenever she uses that sphere, do you not?"

Just when it seemed they were not going to answer, the third person spoke. "I realize that, yes."

The second person giggled as if they had a plan in mind. "This is so much fun! We have to do it again!" Even without mentioning it, neither had to ask what they meant by 'it'.

"No. We have interfered too much as it is."

Even if they did know this was the way things were supposed to be, it did not make the sting hurt any less. Then again, if he had followed the way things were supposed to be, he would not be here now, would he? With a short chuckle, he left the two fayth to themselves.

--

"So I would assume it didn't go over well?" Lulu questioned the young girl over a cup of tea in her home.

Rikku released a heavy breath of air before answering. "You could say that. How can someone who was in the Youth League not be able to fight? Plus I thought he was a crusader before that."

"Many people joined groups then without being able to fight." Lulu tried to explain. "Perhaps he simply joined because of what he felt they stood for? People have their own reasons for doing what they do."

"I guess so." Rikku responded before setting her head down on the table in front of her. "But if I am going to date a guy, he at least needs to know how to fight. I don't want to be the protector all the time."

"Knows how to fight, huh?" Lulu rubbed her chin in thought. Her face lit up as if she had thought of something. "I know of someone who would be perfect for you. But before I say who it is, perhaps we should find out some more information from you. So far, we need someone who can protect you, but not overbearing. Someone who listens, but has own opinion too. What else do we need to know?"

Rikku perked up right away. About time her friends listened to what she wanted for a change. "Well, he has to be older then me. And he has to be able to give good advise. I don't want a man who doesn't know what he wants." She stopped to think about what else she wanted. "He has to be able to comfort me when I'm sad too. And he can't lose his temper too often. Nothing worse then an angry man all the time."

"Yes, just as I thought. The person I'm thinking of fits all of those perfectly. Not only that, he's right here in Besiad. I'm surprised we didn't think of him sooner."

Rikku hopped from her seat and leaned over the table. "Really? Who is it?"

"Everything you said you wanted fits Luzzu. What do you think?"

She sat back down as she thought over the idea. "Luzzu." She whispered several times. Lulu looked on waiting for an answer. "I never thought about him." Slowly a smile crossed her face. "Alright! I'll do it! But uh, could I have a day or so to myself first?"

Lulu laughed at the request. "Of course."

--


	4. Chapter 4

Bit longer then I expected. I was tempted to split this in half, but thought better of it. While I did have fun writing this, I'm ready to get back to some of my own work. I gave myself a deadline... ought to be fun trying to do. I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible, but you have to keep in mind, a year has passed since the end of X-2. There will be slight changes in some. Oh, one more thing. The very end of the chapter is all in italics. I wanted to set apart what happened in the farplane (farplain? I can never remember).

One last thing to mention; Final Fantasy and the characters therein do not belong to me. They are the sole ownership of Square-Enix. I am simply using them to entertain the masses.

--

Rikku enjoyed her day off. She lay in the sun on the soft sand of the beach of Besaid. Her eyes were closed and the waves of the sea lapped at her toes. It was calm and serene just by herself. But yet, the nagging feeling that if only she could have someone to share this with nagged at the back of her mind.

Her thoughts drifted back to the days of her cousin's pilgrimage. It was a dangerous time, and she had been too young to understand most of it. When the ex-Grand Measter started the rumor that Al Bhed were the ones to say that Yuna was a traitor, she did not understand why he would say that. She yelled at Shelinda to explain it, but she was too busy running to get Mika. It had been Auron who told her the simple explanation.

**Flashback**

"_Hey, wait! What was all that about Al Bhed lying and stuff?"_

"_Simple." She turned to face the one who had spoken up. "Yuna has become his only hope."_

_She scratched her cheek as she thought about his answer. "Oh, okay." It seemed easy enough. Maybe if they could talk to Mika then the truth would come out after all. At least that was they way she saw it. _

Back in the present time, Rikku felt as a shadow hovered over her for only a moment before moving on. She opened her eyes ready to yell at whoever it was that interfered with her sun bathing. Yet there seemed to be no one around. She sat up and used her hands as a prop behind her in order to see farther. But whoever was there, was now gone. Shrugging, she lay back down.

"Musta been my imagination." Rikku muttered. She lay back to try and enjoy the sun once more, the shadow returned. "Hey, move it, will ya?" She yelled without even daring to open her eyes this time.

A low chuckle greeted her. This time she waited for only a moment testing them. Very slowly so as not to let them be aware, she cracked open one eye. Her green swirls scanned what she could see before she opened the other. "That's odd." She whispered.

"Rikku! Rikku!" Wakka was running down the beach path shouting her name.

"Over here!" She answered as she sat up and waved one hand over her head.

Wakka came right over and leaned over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "I've..been looking..all over for ya." He said between gasps for air. He relaxed and stood up. "Yuna sent me to find you. Says she has something for ya."

Standing and dusting the sand from her bottom, Rikku followed him back to the village. "Hey, Wakka?"

"Ya, what is it? Something wrong?" He glanced back over his shoulder only to see Rikku staring at the ground as she walked.

"I just wanted to know something. Before you found me, was there... Did you... Did you see anyone?"

Wakka paused in his steps almost making her run into his back. He placed one hand on his hip and used the other to scratch his chin. "Hmm, no. Don't believe so. Why, did you?"

"No, I guess not." Rikku answered in an exhale of air. Right away she smiled and cheered up. "Well, what are we standing around here for? Yunie's waiting!" Without giving him a chance, she took off running ahead of him.

--

Yuna gasped as a ball of blond came crashing into her as she stood in the middle of her room sorting through several items. It took her a moment before realizing that it was her cousin.

"It seems as Wakka has found you for me. I am glad."

Rikku grinned as she hopped on her toes. "Yup! He sure did. But, uh, what is it you wanted me for?"

Yuna smiled at her in her soft manner before answering. "I found something I thought you might be interested in. Remember when we were traveling to fight Sin and all those spheres we collected on our way? Well, I found those along with the some of the crimson spheres we found on our second journey. I found one here of Gippal. You knew him when you were little, right?" She held the red sphere out for Rikku to take.

She took it with some hesitation. Of course she remembered which sphere Yuna was talking about. The very idea made her blush. Holding it close to her chest she thanked her cousin. Though she had never actually seen it herself, she knew enough about it.

"Rikku? You're blushing. Is something the matter?"

Trying to fight back the heat in her face, Rikku reassured her. "Oh, no! Nothing, nothing at all. I was just thinking is all." She hurried to place the sphere into one of her pockets.

Yuna tilted her head into the palm of her hand. "Really? I wonder." She paused for only a moment before saying more. "It's not like you."

"Sure it is!" Rikku interrupted.

Yuna studied her cousin sceptically. "Alright then, if you say so. By the way, have you thought of something to wear for your date with Luzzu? I was talking to him a short while ago. It seems as if he wanted to take you out somewhere special."

"Really?" Rikku blushed even more. Even she didn't know why she was doing it so much lately. "Did he say where?"

Yuna tapped her cheek in thought. "He did, now where was it?"

"Yunie.." Rikku wined. "Don't tease me like that! I have to make sure I dress right."

Yuna smiled at her cousin. "He asked me not to tell you, but to let you know to dress nice."

"What? Don't I dress nice already?"

Yuna's eyes gazed over what Rikku wore. Right now it was a yellow bikini top and green skirt. It was the same outfit she wore when they had gone on their second journey together. "I think he means something a little fancier then that." She pointed at the attire.

Rikku looked down at herself. "Hey, give me a break. I was sunbathing!" She defended herself.

Both girls laughed before Rikku followed Yuna out to pick out a dress to wear.

--

It was evening of the next day when Rikku found herself standing in the center of the village waiting on Luzzu. She had chosen to wear a pale yellow gown. It was created by the same person who had made Lulu's belted outfit, and the design showed. Though it lacked the many belts, it revealed plenty of shoulder and cleavage. The sleeves had been created to be sheer with a bit of lace at the end around the wrist. While not a corset, the middle was form fitting showing off all the curves Rikku had developed since she was fifteen. From there, it trailed down and widened with sheer overlay as a skirt. More lace was added at the bottom covering her feet and trailing slightly behind her. Yuna had lent her an off-white shaw to cover her shoulders and keep some of the chill away.

For the third time, Rikku tapped her foot as she glanced up at the stars that were just peeking through the sky.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. There was business that required my attention." Rikku gasped as she turned away from the stars and to her date for the night.

She had never seen Luzzu in more then crusader uniform and the sight was something to behold. He appeared dignified in black pants and robe. Red trim ran along the edges of the robe. His hair had been brushed back away from his face.

"Oh, well. Umm, it's quite alright." She stumbled over her words. "Really, I umm wasn't waiting long."

"That is good to hear. Shall we be off then? I have a whole night planned for us." He moved closer and held one arm out for her to loop her own through.

Rikku giggled as she felt her face heat up. She didn't know why, but he was making her nervous. It was almost like she felt she had to impress _him._ Luzzu led her down the island path nearly to the beach. Just before heading in that direction, he led her in the other direction. It was here where she noticed a whole romantic setup. Lights had been hung, giving the aura of ballroom dancing. She noticed a sphere sat on the ground off to the side, and he released her to go turn it on. Soft music drifted into the sky from it.

"My Lady, shall we dance?" He asked as he came back over and bowed.

"I would be delighted to." She replied as she took his hand and allowed him to take the lead in the slow dance. She smiled as he twirled her around before pulling her close once more. "I never knew you could dance, Luzzu." She noted after being pulled back in.

"Crusader training actually. We have to learn how to move quickly and gracefully. Prevents injury. But I thought it might be a nice change from what you must be used to. I wanted you to see that I'm more then just a fighter. I can have my gentle side as well." He explained.

They danced for several songs before sitting on the grass overlooking the inlet of sea below. Another song began playing as they talked.

"You're not a child any longer. Rikku, you have become a very beautiful woman. I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of what you have become."

"Aww, that's so sweet to say. No one has ever said things like that to me. Everyone always thinks I'm just a kid who's afraid of things like lightning." She pouted as she gazed over the water below her.

Luzzu cupped her chin in his hand and gently forced her to look at him. "I don't think so." He rebutted. Rikku blushed again and he slowly moved closer giving her a chance to pull away. When she didn't do so, his lips soon met hers.

Rikku knew it was coming and closed her eyes in preparation. She had to admit, Luzzu was a really good kisser. A soft mewl escaped before she could stop it, and she whispered his name as he pulled away. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but notice the odd look he was giving her.

"Luzzu, what's the matter?" She questioned in confusion.

"Rikku, you..." He trailed off not sure what to say. Standing up he moved away from her to try and regain his bearings.

Rikku turned not sure just what had happened. "What is it? What's wrong?" She pleaded as tears began gathering in her eyes. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"Rikku, maybe we shouldn't be here together." He stepped over and turned the music off sending the small area in silence. "It seems you want something that I can't give you."

She stood from her place and confronted him. "What are you talking about? Just a moment ago everything was just fine. You kiss me and suddenly I'm not good enough! I don't get it!"

"You really don't know?" At the shake of her head, Luzzu explained. "It was not my name you whispered after we parted."

Rikku stopped fuming long enough to try and think about what had happened. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock as soon as she realized just what she had done. Luzzu smiled in understanding as soon as she caught on. It was not his name on her tongue. But another's.

--

Rikku slept in late the next day trying to ignore everyone so they would not be able to ask about how her date went. She couldn't face them after what she had done. She felt just horrible for doing it to Luzzu. When she finally did wake up, she sat on the edge of her bed staring around at everything in the room. She had been here for just over a week now. Her restless spirit wanted to move on. She was getting cabin fever!

Standing up, Rikku quickly dressed before finding her back sack and packed her belongings inside. She had to shove them in a little since she was in too much of a hurry to make them neat. If Yuna were to walk in and see what she was planning, she was sure her cousin would not let her go.

Outside, Wakka and Tidus were busy pestering Luzzu to find out how it went the night before. He was back in his normal clothing prepared to head outside of the village and get some training hunting fiends. The numbers had dwindled since the defeat of Sin, but a few managed to stick around. The three of them left the main gates and entered the forests outside.

"So, you have to tell us what happened. We are all just dieing to know." Tidus pleaded.

"I believe I will let Rikku tell you herself."

"You got turned down, right?" Wakka spoke up as he knocked a condor from the air with his ball.

"Not exactly." Luzzu answered. "It is difficult to explain."

"How hard can it be? Tell us at least this much. Did you kiss?" Tidus asked. Luzzu remained silent. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Yeah, least you got further then any of the others, brudda."

"I was not interested in getting further, Wakka. But I will say this much. It seems as if your friend has feelings for someone else. Unfortunately, she will have a very hard time getting them to demonstrate those feelings back to her."

The three men stopped the training and sat under the shade of a tall tree. Wakka was the first to ask.

"What are you getting at? I don't get it."

"You're not supposed to. If Rikku wants you to know, she should be the one to tell you herself. I have already said too much. I ask that you don't bother her about it though. You must allow her to come to that decision on her own." Luzzu watched as she saw a streak of blond and yellow run through the trees behind Tidus and Wakka. He closed his eyes as he thought. "If you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." Leaving the two blitzers alone, he ran to catch up with with the person he saw.

--

Rikku ran as fast as she could. Her travel bag, the only thing she she carried, was tucked securely under her arm. She planned on running through the forests outside Besaid and avoid anyone she might come into contact with. After sneaking out the window of the room at Yuna's she slipped unseen out of the village. Or so she thought. Just as she made it to her destination, she heard a twig snap behind her. Clutching her bag tightly, she spun around.

"Luzzu! What are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same of you. Rikku, where are you going?"

"I have to leave. I can't stand staying here any longer. I can't take the dates, I can't take watching everyone around me have what I can never have!" She fell to her knees as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hmm, Gatta was a lot like you." He began. "He tried so hard to make people around him happy. Even if it cost him his own, he was willing to do what it took. You are much the same. But the one time he tried to go out on his own, was the one time he never returned. I'm not saying the same will happen to you. Just make sure of one thing; that what you are running to is worth it."

She lifted her face to look at him. "Do you...do you think it was worth it for him?" She asked quietly.

Luzzu pondered for only a moment. "Yes, I think it was. He died, doing what he lived his life for. Even though he failed, it was not because he lacked the willingness to try." Having said what he needed, Luzzu turned and went back the way he came.

Rikku watched him go, his words having soothed the pain in her heart for now. She had made up her mind, and was willing to do whatever it took to make it worth the effort.

--

"Wow, I never would have expected that."

"Valefor, you should know by now that humans are a lot more complicated then you thought. While we do look out for one another, when two humans do so, the bond is much stronger. That is why many of them stay unsent even after death."

"I knew all that, Bahamut. Why do you act as if I didn't?"

"You will have to forgive him. Bahamut likes to act as if he's above us all just because he looks so young." Shiva's cool voice entered into the conversation. She ignored Bahamut's pouting face as she went on. "So, how is everything coming along?"

"We are just waiting for her arrival. By our estimates, it should be soon." Valefor answered.

As if in answer to the awaiting group, a young woman entered through the farplane barrier from Guadosalam. She looked behind her before breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Thought I would never get away. LaBlanc's goons sure are persistent." She muttered before noticing where she was. "And now I'm right where I wanted to be...maybe." No one else was there, so she took a small step closer to the edge. "You know, it sure is pretty here. I guess I can see why mom didn't mind dieing."

She shook the thoughts away before the pyerflies had a chance to respond. Her bag was dropped to the stone platform as her hands were held close to her chest in fear. "Not sure what I should do now." She confessed to the space around her. She moved closer to the edge and looked down. "Ahh!" She screamed before falling backwards on her butt. "Note to self, don't look down. How could Yunie stand to do this? Maybe I'll start with someone small. Uncle Braska!"

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the man she barely knew. She had to conjure memories from the statues she saw in the temples and her cousin's descriptions. When she opened them again, she was surprised to see the man floating in front of her.

"Umm, hi?" She questioned weakly before getting to her feet. "You may not know me, but I'm your niece. Cid's daughter Rikku. I umm, just came to pay some last respects or something, you know." Thinking about how that sounded she quickly amended. "Not that I want to die or anything! Though if I do, I know you would be there anyway, right?" Rikku sighed at herself. "This is why I never liked it here. It's too depressing. It's my memories that are happy." The image of Braska faded as she mumbled.

"Here you are, love. Ormi has been searching all over for you. Why would you want to hide. Isn't it true what he heard? You are looking for a soul mate, aren't you love?"

Rikku laughed nervously. "Well kinda. But not just anyone, LaBlanc. I just came here one last time to visit, you know. Running into you guys wasn't in the plan."

"So, the dullwings are at it again then? Tease them, then leave them?" The older woman teased.

"No! It's not like that at all!" Rikku tried to defend herself. She took a step back forgetting just where she was. "I just... I just need some time." Taking another step to escape, Rikku didn't realize until it was too late how close to the edge she really was. With a scream, she fell from the platform to the ground below.

--

"What do you mean Rikku's gone missing?" LaBlanc had tried to contact Yuna and let her know about her cousin, but instead she was faced with talking to Tidus. And he was not happy at all to hear about his friend.

"I'm sorry, love. It seemed as if she was running away from something when I saw her. She was in the farplane talking to Lord Braska when I finally found her. We were talking and she backed up. Before I could even do anything to help her, she fell right off. But don't worry, love. I have Logos and Ormi hunting for her. They should be back any moment to give me a report."

Tidus sneered in frustration. How could Rikku just run off without anyone even knowing much less seeing her? Yuna entered the hut at that moment closely followed by Luzzu. She was laughing at something he had said, but stopped as soon as she saw his face.

"Tidus, is something wrong?"

"Yeah there is! Rikku's gone!" He shouted.

Luzzu slowly took a step back ready to escape if he had to. Yuna moved closer and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. "I'm sure she can't have gone far. Rikku may be adventurous, but she's not reckless." She assured him.

"That may be so, love." LaBlanc spoke up from the sphere. "But I saw her just a week ago. She was in Guadosalam."

"See, Tidus. Nothing to worry about."

"Yuna, you don't get it. When I talked to her it was in the farplane." She went on to explain as Yuna's face went pale. "Don't worry, love. It wasn't like that. Though I might worry about that now come to think of it. She fell from the platform."

His eyes went wide as Luzzu listened. He had told no one that he had seen Rikku before she left the island. Now he was starting to regret doing that. He cleared his throat trying to force out the guilt. "This is my fault." He said as the couple faced him.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus asked. "Are you saying you knew about this?" He accused.

"Not exactly. I knew Rikku was leaving, I even gave her advise before she left. I told her to go ahead and find the peace she was looking for."

"And she ran for the farplane!" Yuna exclaimed. "Could this possibly get any worse?"

"Look, I better go, loves. I'll call back when we find any information." LaBlanc cut in.

"Thanks. We'll be waiting." Tidus answered before turning off the sphere. He then turned on Luzzu. "How could you just let her go like that? I thought someone like you would do something!"

"I did do something." Luzzu defended quietly. "She needs to find out answers on her own. You cannot pressure her because of what you feel she needs."

Yuna was quiet as she thought about his words. "You are right. But why would she go there? What is in Guadosalam that she would want. She told me that the place only holds bad memories for her."

"Not all memories are bad, Yuna. Sometimes there is some good hidden within. I think that is what she was searching for."

"So you're saying we just sit back and wait?"

Luzzu answered Yuna's question with a nod of his head. "If it's meant to be, she will find what she is searching for."

"And what is it she is looking for?" Tidus questioned. "Does it have anything to do with with the time you kissed her?"

"Yes, she is looking for him."

--

Rikku sluggishly opened her eyes. She was in a field of purple and yellow flowers. A waterfall could be seen off in the distance. The pounding in her head brought her back to reality. "Oh my head. What happened?" She rolled over on her back to see a dark moon and pyerflies floating above her. "The farplane?"

"That is correct. You fell down here from up there." A little boy in a purple hood stood over her just within her line of sight. "You have been here for a week now. Your friends are worried about you. Perhaps it is time you go back."

Rikku sat up quickly and turned to face the young looking fayth. "A week?" She asked shocked. "I'm not dead, am I?"

Bahamut laughed silently. "No, far from it. But that is why you must return."

Rikku blushed before looking down. "I can't yet." She whispered. "I came to say something to someone I lost a long time ago. I can't leave until I see him again."

Bahamut turned around and looked over the landscape. "You are right. You can't leave, can you? We have been watching you, Rikku. For a long, long time. You sacrificed your own happiness for your cousin, twice now I believe. Isn't that right?"

She scratched her cheek in thought. "Well I wouldn't say I sacrificed anything. I was happy to do it." She confessed.

"Maybe, but deep down you were jealous."

"No!" She shouted. "I mean, I don't think so. I just never knew what I really wanted until recently."

Bahamut smiled. That was what he had been hoping to hear. "We fayth have listened to your request." Rikku stared at him confused, but said nothing. "Would it surprise you to know that we can do more then bring back dreams? In here we can do so much more. We fayth are keepers of the farplane, so we must control what happens inside."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked not yet understanding what he was hinting at.

"You want to see him again, do you not?" Another voice asked. Rikku looked around trying to find the source. A girl began to appear next to Bahamut. It was the fayth of Shiva. "So, Bahamut, did she pass?"

"She did."

"That is good to hear. Now, Rikku. It's time. Close your eyes." Shiva stepped closer and blew a gentle breath in her face.

Out of instinct Rikku shut her eyes tightly. She brought one hand up to try and cover her face from the cold air. Her hand fell back to her side as she yawned and fell back into the flowers behind her. She never felt the strong arms that lifted her up.

"Are you sure this is what you want as well?" Bahamut asked the man. He nodded in response. "Good, then we are holding you to the promise you made to keep her safe. One more thing.." The man had begun to walk away and Bahamut waited until he faced him again. "We don't want to see either of you two here until age claims you."

"You have my word."

"Glad you understand." Shiva said. "We will open a portal that will allow you to return to the living. The journey will be hard, and it might cause you pain. Don't give up, and you will be rewarded with the body you had before death took you."

Walking off with his prize in his arms, the man headed off in the direction Shiva had pointed out for him. The pain that hit him as soon as he began was almost unbearable. But he only held the girl in his arms closer to himself fearing that if he were to let go, she would be gone forever. He had known there would be pain, that was to be expected. The dead were not meant to return among the living. But this was almost beyond his breaking point. He figured it could only be a test of whether he was serious or not of returning. The weak would turn back while the strong would continue on.

Several times he fell to one knee almost losing Rikku in the process. But her calm sleeping face gave him the strength to get back up and go on. Obviously the pain only affected him. Just ahead he could see the end of the portal. Just on the edge of it was stone. Gritting his teeth together, he pushed for that last little bit that would get him across.

--

Gippal whistled happily as he worked on his latest project. Though to be honest, even he wasn't sure what he was making. But so far in testing, it made great toast. He was alone as the rest of his crew had left for lunch some time ago. So when something fell behind him, he thought it might have been one of them.

"Back early are you? Good, think you could hand me that tool over there?" He pointed in the general direction of the object he requested without looking behind him. There was a grunt of annoyance before it was thrust into his outstretched hand. "Be a little rougher next time, why don't ya." He turned to see who it was that had been so curt with him. The tool dropped to the ground with a loud clatter.

"What are you doing here? Thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. But if it's all the same to you, I would like a place to rest before I explain anything."

"Sure thing. Whatever you need." As if only noticing her for the first time, Gippal gasped as he saw Rikku laying on the ground at the man's feet. "That's Cid's girl, isn't it?"

"It is Rikku, yes." The man corrected him. "She will need a place to rest as well."

"Hey, no problems there." He moved as if he was going to pick her up and carry her, but the other man beat him to it. "Yeesh. Little warning next time."

"I apologize, but Rikku is my concern now."

"Tch. If you say so. Follow me. I'll show you were you can lay down."

--

Luzzu was already sporting a black eye by the time the call came in. Wakka, having heard about Rikku from Tidus, confronted the ex-crusader. So at that particular moment, he was sitting in Yuna and Tidus' hut with ice covering his eye. Not having known the Al Bhed caller, he could only listen to the conversation.

"So you're saying that he just appeared out of nowhere?" Yuna was asking.

"Well, I guess so. I didn't really see him enter, so he had to have." Gippal responded. "But it was the strangest thing, he looked different and had Cid's girl with him." He squawked a protest before holding his head as if in pain.

"What happened?" Yuna asked him concerned. Gippal had turned to whoever was behind him and began speaking in rapid Al Bhed.

Another face appeared in front of him and Yuna gasped in sheer joy. "Rikku! Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. But once I come back, I'll explain everything." She moved away and Yuna could hear her yelling at Gippal. "That's Rikku to you!" The sphere shut off leaving them to wonder just what was going on.

Meanwhile in Djose, Rikku had woken up and had joined Gippal in the main breakfast area. "Why do you have to keep calling me that? I thought you said you would stop." She crossed her arms and pouted. When he said nothing she let her arms drop and sat at the table with a sigh. "You just do that to annoy me, don't ya?"

"You could say that. But, it is true. Isn't it?" He questioned as he took a bite of the bread in his hand.

Rikku stared at him a moment before answering. "Still not my name." She mumbled.

"So, how's your boyfriend doing? He wake up yet?" Gippal asked changing the subject.

"My boyfriend? I don't think I understand."

"You don't know?" Gippal stared at her incredulously. "You don't remember the guy who brought you here?" Rikku huffed as she took the bread from him and began to eat it herself. He scowled before taking it back. "I'm being serious for once. I just want to know what is going on between you two."

Rikku sat back in her chair wondering how she was going to answer his inquiries. She was still unsure just who he was talking about. Sure she had her assumptions, but that wasn't always the best thing to guess on.

A door opened and a man stepped out from behind it. He entered the tiny breakfast area before grabbing a piece of bread himself and having a seat before biting into it. Rikku stared at him shock. She had actually got her wish. The fayth really did send him back to her!

After swallowing the first bite, the man spoke up addressing Gippal. "Did you ever get to be that jackass you wanted to be?"

Rikku glanced back and forth between them. She had missed the joke. Gippal began laughing loudly.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten." He finally said once he was calmed enough. "And actually yes I did. With a little help from Cid's girl, that is."

Rikku kicked him under the table. She looked to the other man, a warning flashing in her swirled eyes. "And don't you dare start calling me that either."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

--

To say that the island was excited would be a bit of an understatement. But it was Cid who was most excited of all. His daughter had finally returned. Bikanel was just as she remembered it, sand and all. The Al Bhed home was coming along nicely, and was nearing completion.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Rikku asked as she hung on the arm of the man next to her.

"Very much. Even better then the first." He commented.

"How would you know? The only time you saw was after the guado attacked us."

He released a low chuckle. "I suppose you're right." He replied agreeing.

They were walking down one of the corridors together just getting a feel for the new place. Rikku had already noted the passage that led underground should they ever need to escape again. She tried not to think about that ever happening. He pulled her closer at her almost unnoticed shudder.

"You know," She began in a change of subject. "Although I like the old look you had, this one is starting to grow on me." She leaned in closer as he bent over to allow her to lightly leave a kiss on his cheek.

"It takes some getting used to, but I must say I agree. I look in the mirror each morning expecting to see the gray hair I used to have."

Rikku giggled before promising to worry him enough so that he can get them back. To which he just sighed and pointed out her father who was heading in their direction.

"What is it, pops?"

Cid shook his head. It was hard to imagine seeing his daughter next to the man. They seemed such an unlikely couple. "You have guests. It seems as your friends couldn't wait for your return to Besaid." He explained.

Her eyes grew big in excitement and she ran off not even waiting for the other two. Cid took the opportunity to address the other man. "Can't say you are who I would have chosen for her. I would have preferred to see her married off to another Al Bhed. But if you can make her happy, then you have done better then any one else could have."

"Thank you, Cid. Coming from you, that means a lot. While I admit was have had our disagreements in the past, I do nothing without thinking it through first."

"About what I expected from you. But if that is the case, I'll give you my blessings."

With a short nod, both men left to join Rikku.

--

"So, where is he? I want to see this man who you were looking for." Tidus almost tackled Rikku as soon as she entered the room. Yuna was right behind him ready to begin asking her own questions.

The room fell silent though as the last two people entered. All eyes were on the man that followed behind Cid.

Lulu was the first to speak. "This is rather unexpected." She started. "But a pleasant surprise to be sure."

Wakka was quick to support his wife. "Yeah it sure is." He said while scratching his head.

Rikku ran up to his side where he opened one arm so she could stand closer to him. "Isn't it great? It's almost like having everyone together again!"

Yuna stepped up to him and before even saying anything she slowly bowed. "It is an honor." She straightened up before adding more. "Even if you have changed."

"Yo, ol' man. What's up with the new look?" Tidus asked boldly. When it came to his mentor, he wasn't one for beating around the bush.

Rikku stared at her blond friend in shock. She knew he could be brash, but wasn't that pushing it? At the sound of a low chuckle, her attention shifted. "Auron?" She questioned in a whisper.

He looked down at her confused face but was unable to explain just what he found so amusing. Ducking his head did nothing to stop it either, and eventually he gave up trying to stop and leaned his head back and laughed. When the fit was over, he explained. "Tidus, you will never change." He sighed before telling them what happened.

"_Sir Auron, we have found one of your comrades. She has fallen injured within the Omega ruins." One of the fayth had approached Auron as he sat overlooking the falls._

"_No doubt by one of your own hands." He replied._

"_Not ours, but by Omega himself. It seemed as if he was testing her strength. She trespassed, it is to be expected for him to become upset." _

_Auron grunted waiting to see what this had to do with him._

"_She fights with your sword, you know."_

"_I know."_

"_Amazingly in only two short years, she has become rather good with it." The fayth scratched his chin as if in deep thought._

"_I know."_

_Ixion glared for a moment wondering if anything ever phased the man. "She thinks of you every time she uses it."_

"_I kn...Wait." That thought stopped him. He had known Rikku cared about him while they traveled. She was the only one who had been upset by his departure during Yuna's grand sending. She had really looked up to him. He supposed most of the others knew of his condition. They just never said anything to her. _

"_Yes, now that we have your attention, there is something we must discuss with you. We have already sent back Tidus. Lady Yuna has expressed the desire to see him once more."_

"_They were good kids." Auron admitted._

_Ixion scowled again. "We would like to do the same for you."_

"_I belong here." He replied stressing the last word._

"_So did he. But we know you would do almost anything to go back, wouldn't you?"_

_Auron stayed silent. While he had wished from time to time he had the chance to go and live life like he should have; he knew his purpose had been fulfilled. On occasion he even thought about all the people he had once known. Most of his closest friends were already here in the farplane floating among all the other pyerflies just as he would do._

_The only ones not there were those he traveled with during his second pilgrimage. He would close his eye and imagine how each of them must have grown during his absence. Then no matter how hard he had tried to avoid it, he found himself dwelling more and more on the youngest of the group. The littlest one that managed to somehow get under his skin. She managed to crawl within him and call that spot her home. The more he began thinking of her, the more he began to miss her. She craved life so much, that she was willing to become what she despised in order to save her cousin. And in the end, even though she had been so much younger then he; he soon began to look at the young woman in a new light. He started to respect her for what she had done. Pretty soon that respect turned to admiration. And from that admiration, love began to bloom. It was not something he found himself feeling over the course of a day or a week. But three years had passed before he acknowledged the thoughts. _

"_Would you like to see her?" Ixion asked._

"_Yes, I believe I would." He answered as he stood._

_The fayth led him to an area that remarkably looked very much like any normal hut of Spira. Rikku lay on a bed with a dark cloth covering her eyes. Ixion left him there as Yojimbo spoke._

"_She is still alive? I am surprised. This one is tougher then she appears. But perhaps it would be better if we moved her..." He left the room as he spoke making Auron to wonder what he had been planning to say._

_He moved closer to the bed inspecting the injuries she has sustained during her fight with Omega. They weren't serious and the fayth were healing her body at the moment. As if just waking up, Rikku reached one hand up to remove the cloth. Not sure if the fayth wanted her to see yet, and he sure didn't want her to see him, he gently wrapped his hand around her wrist and lowered it back to her side. A small frown crossed the small part of her face that he could see._

"_What's going on?" She asked quietly._

_Auron chuckled. She always had been the curious type. _

_The two fayth returned and Yojimbo was still speaking. "And then once we do that we can..." He stopped mid-sentence as if he knew Rikku was awake. He glided over the ground as he moved closer next to where Rikku lay. "How are we feeling?" He asked making himself sound as neutral as possible. "You fought against Omega and won. It has been over seven hundred years since he lost a fight. An impressive feat for sure." The fayth truly seemed impressed with her fighting abilities. But he had known she was a good fighter._

"_I don't care. I just want to know what is going on." Auron raised his brow at her tone. Perhaps she had changed more then he thought. There was an underlining current of anger that slipped through._

"_I'm sure you do, but I'm afraid we can't tell you that. Now why don't you rest some more before you leave. You will need it." Shiva had come back with Yojimbo and was speaking now. She had a much softer voice then the other fayth had._

"_I'm not.." A yawn. "I'm not tired." Light snoring followed her protest._

"_Do you think it was wise to have brought her here? Rikku was not dead when you found her." Auron spoke up once he knew she would not hear him. He didn't know what would happen if the living were to remain here for too long. _

"_I know she wasn't. Omega told me as much. But I couldn't bare seeing her alone on that hard stone floor of that dungeon. Don't worry though. We will be sending her back soon enough. Her friends are waiting for her arrival on Besaid." Shiva answered for him. _

"_Meaning?" He urged._

"_Meaning she will be back among the living very soon. But what about you? What will you do once she is gone?"_

"_I will return from where I came. It is where I should be."_

"_So you say." Ixion rejoined them. "We want you to make us a promise. Don't worry it's nothing hard." He assured him as he saw the disbelief in his eye._

"_Ah, yes. That's right." Yojimbo agreed. "Now where did Bahamut go? He's the one that does this type of stuff."_

_The ancient dragon child entered the room at the calling of his name. "I was not far. We are ready then I suppose?" At the nod of each fayth, Bahamut began the questioning. "Rikku will be going back very shortly. We will be sending her back to stay with her family. We understand that you have been harboring feelings for her. That is good. While you are hesitant about admitting it; we can see it in there." He pointed to Auron's chest._

"_Good to know my deepest thoughts are open for all to see." Auron muttered loud enough to be heard._

"_Allow me to explain. It was not the thoughts we read, but the feelings and where they are directed. There are many here who wish to be by the side of the one they love. For example, the wife of your friend Braska. She loved her husband and daughter very much. But she was content knowing that she would see them both soon. She cherished what she had before losing it. But you are different. Your love grew, not while still alive, but after death._

"_But this is where everything will fall into place. After we return Rikku home, she will be tested. She must make the decision of her own on who she will want to spend the rest of her life with. We cannot interfere with her choice. If she comes by her own free will to see you, we will return to you that which you had lost."_

"_You mean my life?"_

"_That is correct. But before that can happen, you must promise to cherish and protect her always."_

_He closed his eye in deep thought. However it didn't take much. "I will. You have my word." _

_--_


End file.
